


After drunk.

by ScarlettShana



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tracer's cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettShana/pseuds/ScarlettShana
Summary: Genji was going to the date with Tracer until he finds drunk Hanzo.





	After drunk.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on one little nsfw art. I decided to show more siblings' love.

Genji promised to Tracer to meet her at arcade café. Tracer knew very badly Japanese city. She could be only in hotel and café.  
There was a cool evening weather. Genji was caught by cute prostitutes. They were young girls and omnics. Cyborg decided to cut the path in the dark alley.  
He saw a drunk man, sitting by the garbage can. Years at Nepal had taught Genji to help homelessness. He had taken them to home.  
Cyborg come closer to the drunk man and surprised. It was Hanzo.  
“Brother?” sat on knees Genji.  
Hanzo raised his head. His half-opened eyes got red.  
“How much sake did you drink?” asked Genji.  
“Enough” said Hanzo and lowered head.  
Genji sighed with disappointed.  
“I’ll take you to the hotel” grabbed brother’s hand.  
“Leave me alone, cyborg” punched him Hanzo.  
But he was weak. Japanese man fell and dropped the bottle of sake. Genji understood that Hanzo can’t walk and put him up.  
“I won’t leave you” said Genji.  
“I killed you” said Hanzo. “I mutilated you. And you forgive me. Why?”  
“I told you: we art brothers. We are family. We will never give up on each other”  
“I abandon you… left you behind…”  
Hanzo’s body trembled. His breath became hoarse.  
“Look, I know you hate yourself” said Genji. “You think that father hate you too. And that he loved me more than you. He loved us. He wanted us to help each other. Because of my ego I made you to do horrible things”  
“No” said Hanzo with a weak voice.  
“If not my irresponsible lifestyle, you wouldn’t grab that katana. And elders wouldn’t think to restore honor with my death”  
“It’s not them” said Hanzo, trying to raise his voice. “It’s me. I wanted us to rule together. I hoped that you’ll grow up. And you… you… Father was telling me off for not letting you live”  
“He didn’t love when we get a fight with each other. I want to say, whatever happens, no matter who is guilty, we’ll always be brothers”  
Hanzo wanted to objected, but he felt that he is gonna to fall asleep. Genji was glad that he had found him. He didn’t want Hanzo to wake up in dark spots of the city after every drunk. He’ll wake up in the morning and he’ll be himself again. Genji hoped that one day Hanzo will forgive himself. Right now he needed brother’s support.  
Genji didn’t know how Tracer will react at him for not coming on the date. Maybe she’ll be very happy to hear that Genji has a good heart. Right now Tracer was trying to beat a new record of “Just Dance”.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by those fav videos:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJ09xdxzIJQ  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UgJLvtx5PzI


End file.
